Two Fates Entwined
by XxRoseandIvyxX
Summary: Naomi Taisho was not an ordinary girl. She was a miko-in-training, but Fate decided to screw her over! Now, she is stuck taking care of some strangely colored kittens, who seems to have some anger issues. Soon, she gets put into a whole new world, with her favorite characters standing infront of her. "Damn you Fate!"
1. Chapter 1

-Two Fates Entwined-

* * *

Summary- Naomi Taisho was not an ordinary girl. She was a miko-in-training, but Fate decided to screw her over! Now, she is stuck taking care of some strangely colored kittens, who seems to have some anger issues. Soon, she gets put into a whole new world, with her favorite characters standing infront of her. "Damn you Fate!"

Pairing- Naomi/Deidara

Warning(s)- Um... Tobi isn't 'you-know-who'. Excessive cursing due to two loud mouth Jashinists! It's kinda crackish in the first few chaps, but nothing really weird- ...I take that back. Nevermind.

Naomi: Julia-chan doesn't own the Akutsuki or the manga /anime Naruto.

A/N: I'm in advanced classes, and in middle school, so if I don't update, please refrain from chewing me out. I will try (keyword try) to update every week/ every other week. M'kaythanksbai. I'm also looking for a beta. Please PM me if you want to beta me! I'm nice! Also, this is going onto both Deviantart and Fanfiction. Oh yeah, on DA I have a lot of drawings of Naomi.

Also, thank you Guest for asking this. I thought I made it clear, but I guess I didn't. Sorry for confusing you. I've edited the chapter.

* * *

It all started one-

I'm not going to start this thing off like it's a fairytale.

Because it isn't. Simple as that. My life sucked. My sister and my family just died, and the 'Almighty' (note the sarcasm) Lord Sesshomaru took me into the House of the Moon.

Fluffy-sama sent me to an Academy, and we have to wear uniforms. UNIFORMS! I mean, what the hell?

Okay. Get on track Naomi...

You don't know my name yet... well, I was Naomi Higurashi, but now I am known as Naomi Taisho, Heiress to the Western Lands. I have knee-length brown hair, and have some really fucking weird eyes. I have Heterochromia, which means I have two different colored eyes. My right eye is electric-blue, and my left is moss-green. I love to draw, and I have a spirited and feiry personality. If somebody pisses my off, they'll know quickly. I am also under the great and powerful Jashin-sama. Kagome Higurashi was my sister, and Inuyasha and herself were going to marry soon.

* * *

"Oh Fluffy-sama~! I'm HOME~!" I chipperly yelled- yes, I said chipperly. Get over it-, purposely yelling louder to hurt the demons' sensitive hearing.

Until I tripped.

"DAMN IT! JASHIN DAMN BOX I'LL FUCKING BURN YOU-!" Yeah... I was pretty mad. Until I heard soft little 'mews' coming from the box.

I have a thing for kittens. Just sayin'.

"Aw... I'm so sorry... kitties?" I said as I opened the box. Inside was 10 kittens.

What.

The.

Fuck.

"I'm not going to ask... I'm just gonna go with the flow..." I said, sweatdropping.

An orange tom-cat with 'piercings', a lavender (what the fuck?) she-cat with a white patch on her ear, a black and white tom-cat (the colors were split vertically...), a huge-ass blue tom-cat with what looks like gills, a black tom-cat with onyx eyes, a pure blond tom-cat with what seems to be bangs, a silver tom-cat with magenta eyes (the little fucker has a Jashin pendant... he's now my best friend!), a brown tom-cat with 'stiches', a black tom-cat with an orange face (again, what the fuck...), and finally, a red tom-cat with dull brown eyes.

My eyes automatically softened, seeing as they looked pitiful. Don't get me wrong, I don't pity people, but these kittens looked like they were truly lost.

"Miko." A cold voice said from behind. I stiffened, my purifying chi swirling around me, when I didn't recognise who it was.

"Miko. This Lord Sesshomaru does not appreciate being ignored."

Well, fuck. I quickly turned around and lowered my gaze.

"Yes, M'Lord?" I say quickly, because I am not one of the submissive nature.

"Miko, you are to take those... felines out of the estate. I don't care if you come back or not, but go to the Academy."

"Yes, M'Lord!" Thank Jashin I don't have to stay here any longer! I hate it here! The slaves treat me like a princess -which I am, but I don't like it- that can't do anything at all! I mean, I'm probably lower in social class anyway!

"You are dismissed." And with that, I ran to the Higurashi Shrine; my old home.

* * *

"It may not be much, but we can stay here." I said, huffing as I jogged up the steps. The orange faced-black kitten mewed, and the blond kitten started to hiss and bat at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Now now, children. We can't have a bitch fight without my fabulous self being in the fight!" I joked, laughing when they stared at me, confused.

The poor things don't know what they got caught up into...


	2. Chapter 2

-Naomi's PoV-

* * *

"Fine! Be that way then!"

I was a little mad at one of the cats. He simply refused to fucking eat... Buyo hasn't minded though- he's the one who practically inhales the damn leftovers.

I pouted childishly. I mean, the cat food isn't that bad... is it? It's a good brand, but I don't know if these cats are picky. The brown cat that looks like it has stitches looked like he was going to have a heart attack when he found the receipt. I didn't know cats could read. Learn something new everyday, I guess...

* * *

-Akatsuki's PoV-

* * *

"Chibi-chan looks adorable when she is pouting like that!" Tobi exclaimed, with the rest Akatsuki wondering who 'Chibi-chan' was, but not for long. Kisame looked up and snickered, causing Hidan to also look up and start snickering. It soon went into a chain reaction of snickers.

"She looks like a brat who didn't get the toy she wanted... no she doesn't. Damn it, don't argue with me! Don't start a scene!" Zetsu started to argue with himself.

The rest of the Akatsuki watched as Naomi got up and went to a calendar. They watched as she flipped to the current date, which was marked in a circle with lime green marker.

"Damn it... it's a full moon tonight..."

The Akatsuki watched with morbid curiosity as Naomi went into a praying position and took off a necklace. The entire Akatsuki groaned- with the exclusion of Hidan's cries of joy- when they realized what kind of necklace it was.

It was a Jashin pendant.

"Oh Lord Jashin-sama, Gauge my eyes out so that I may feel the pain of the blind.

Carve my ears out so that I may feel the pain of the deaf.

Crush my brain in so I can feel the pain of the diseased.

Skin my body, disembowel me so that I may feel the pain of the prey.

Break my bones so that I may feel the pain of the disabled.

Snap my spine so that I may feel the pain of the paralyzed.

Burn me to a crisp, to know the pain of the burned.

Electrocute me, maybe just for fun.

Scalp me, for the pain of the ones in my past.

Shoot me for the pain of the veterans.

Drown me in acid, so that I may feel worse pain than the drowned.

Tear my heart out, so that I may feel the pain of the broken hearted.

For I am loyal to you.

Lock me up forever, for the pain of the insane.

For you are my insane lord.

But not for following your path,

For staying astray.

From your light,

In the early years of my life.

Give me this pain,

Your greatest of blessings.

So that I may,

Show my devotion.

As my red soul,

Drips away.

As I sacrifice to you.

Let all my troubles,

Flow away.

With the crimson pleasure,

that you have blessed our kind with.

Bring to me the pain,

That atheists can not stand.

So that I may show

my loyalty to you.

Oh great lord and savior,

My lord.

I shall sacrifice my crimson soul to you,

Till the day I die.

You have my full devotion,

and if I am to stray from your Divine rule,

feel free to strike me down,

if I ever dare stray from your righteousness."

Hidan stared...and stared some more. He then let out a low whistle.

"Damn... if she wasn't a Jashinist, she would've been my fucking bride. That was one of the best fucking prayers I have ever heard. Hell, that may as well been the fucking best I've heard!"

The Akatsuki's heads all snapped to Hidan.

" Why did you say if she wasn't a Jashinist? Wouldn't you want to marry inside your religion?" Sasori asked. Hidan laughed and shook his head.

"Its against our fucking religion to marry inside of it. It fucking gives us more damn followers if the husband/wife decides to turn into a Jashinist."

The Akatsuki shook their heads. Why did it have to be so difficult?

* * *

-Naomi's PoV-

* * *

I grinned as I watched the kittens interact. I then went to my room, seeing that the day has nearly burned out all of it's light. I closed my door and locked it, and then I stepped into the light coming from the window.

As my body pulsed, I felt intense pain. You'd think a Jashinist like me would love the pain, but no. It hurts! My purifying ki was trying to purify the yōkai energy that was flowing through me.

I fell to my knees and cried out in intense pain. I heard little paws running to my room.

The transformation is now complete. In yōkai form, I have two black claw-marks going from the bottom of my eyes to the middle of my cheek my eye colors switched- moss green on right, icy electric blue on left. My hair grew about half an inch, and is black. I had two cat ears sitting on my head, which were black, dappled in white. My tail was the same. I shrunk, seeing as I only have lived 18 years, and I quickly shrunk to the height of about a regular seven year old's height. I changed, because my clothes were much too big for me now. I now had a black furisode with white dragons curling around my sides.

I unlocked the door,and nearly stepped on all of the kittens.

"Who the hell is she?" The silver one said. My ears flew back to my hear and I growled.

"Teme! I am Naomi!" I watched in satisfaction, as they looked shocked at what I said.

"Chibi-chan! Tobi thinks that you look adorable! Tobi is a good boy!" The orange-faced black kitten, now known as Tobi, said. I leaned down and patted his head.

"I'm sure you are, Tobi-san!" Tobi, hearing this, mewed cutely.

'Girl,' A voice said. My ears flattened.

'Who are you? I do not take kindly to trespassers.' I responded. No use of saying it out loud. All that would do is get me weird looks.

'Bring all of your yōkai energy out and form it into the shape of a cat. It will be easier to communicate with your guests this way.' I did as the voice told me to, and I felt the sensation of my insides and bones being pulled and shaped differently to fit the form I was wanting to go into. I opened my eyes. All of the cats surrounded me, eyes shining with curiosity. The blond and red cat came forward.

"How did you do that, un?" I froze. 'Un'? Did I hear that right?

"Well? Brat, do not keep me waiting for answers. I hate waiting." The red one said.

Oh shit. I know who these people are.

The Akatsuki.

"Shit. A-ano... would it sound weird if I said I know who you guys are?" The big blue and gilled cat, also known as Kisame, came forward. He batted at my ears, making me shrink as he looked down at me.

"Kid, how do you know about us?" I told him everything. How I know what Kekkai Genkai some members have, what weapons they use, who their partners are, and why they joined the Akatsuki. Pein stepped forward and spoke.

"You will help us get out of this form, and join the Akatsuki. Do you have any objections?"

"No, Pein-sama. I would be honored to join the Akatsuki, but I have one question: I do not know the ways of the ninja. I know jutsus, but I doubt that I even have the ability to execute them. Wouldn't I be partially useless?"

"You will have the Akatsuki train-" he was cut off by me gasping and un-transforming. I sensed an immense flow of yōkai coming from outside, and I did not sense an aura that I knew. I pulled out my kusarigama and some kunai from underneath my furisode, letting out some purifying ki when the yōkai got closer, coming down the hallway.

"Priestess..." The yōkai hissed.

I quickly cut it's head off with my kusarigama, grimacing when it's blood got on me.

"It has been decided. You are now part of the Akatsuki. Even though you do not know the ways of the ninja, you still have amazing skill and speed for a girl who isn't a trained ninja."

* * *

The Jashin prayer was created by Bloodstainedhowl on deviant art, with a few edits by me. A kusarigama is the thing Kohaku uses to slay demons, and was in fact a popular ninja weapon. It is a demons bone shaped into a sickle and put on to a chain.


End file.
